Day 7: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Episode guide Previously on 24 * Prime Minister Ule Matobo and his wife Alama are forced out of their safe room by David Emerson and his men. * Samantha Roth tells Henry Taylor about his son's murder and hands him a flash drive with incriminating information. * Henry Taylor finds out Agent Brian Gedge is the one that killed Roger. Gedge paralyzes Taylor while Agent Vossler takes Samantha to her apartment. * FBI Agent Renee Walker is captured by Emerson and his men. * Jack Bauer pretends to kill Walker when Emerson orders him to. He and Tony Almeida bury her in a ditch. The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. 01:00:00 Larry Moss coordinates the search for Matobo at the FBI Headquarters and asks Janis to gather reinforcements if necessary. He also informs everyone that Renee was abducted by the terrorists. Moss and Sean listen again to the phone call where Nichols orders Emerson to kill Renee looking for something that could give up their location. When Sean tells Moss that he's sorry about Walker and that "she was a good agent", Moss is obviously distressed and angered by the notion that she could be dead. Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian arrive at the construction site where Renee was buried, after receiving information about her location from Tony. As they dig her out, Buchanan administers CPR and a shot of adrenaline to revive her. After she comes back to life, they start telling her about their undercover operation. As Emerson and his men are driving to meet Nichols, Jack asks him how he got Tony out of CTU after his apparent death. Emerson explains that Christopher Henderson purposely missed the artery when he injected Tony, which only slowed his heart enough to appear dead. Emerson then extracted him and revived him with the intention of using him against the government. However, by the time Tony was stabilized, Jack had already killed Henderson so Emerson decided to lay low. As Emerson kept on telling how he helped Tony deal with the grief of losing Michelle, Tony confesses that he felt that there was "no honor left" and that he and David were taking care of each other. Tony is obviously distraught as he says this. As they arrive to their rendezvous point, a hangar, Jack asks him if he is ready and he assures him he is. 01:08:53 As they arrive, Emerson tells Tony and Litvak to close the hangar door, he orders Jack to get out the Matobos. When Jack turns his back at him, he grabs Jack's gun and points it at his head. When Tony finds out, he shoots Litvak and points at Emerson. When Emerson tells Tony he thinks he wants the diamonds, Tony confesses it's not about the diamonds, but about killing innocent people. As Jack screams for Tony to shoot Emerson, Tony shoots him in the arm instead. But when he tries to shoot Tony, Tony is forced to shoot him in the neck fatally injuring him. As Buchanan and Chloe finish their story to Renee, she intends to call Moss. However they warn her that Dubaku has informants in the FBI. He also tells her that Matobo is their only chance to capture Dubaku, reacquire the CIP device, and stop the government corruption. At that moment, Jack calls him and tells him their location: Northwoods Airfield. He tells him about Litvak and Emerson, and that Nichols is on the way. Buchanan reminds him that Matobo has to agree with their plan. 01:11:44 Tony is trying to keep Emerson alive, while he is bleeding profusely. Jack takes out the Matobos and after assuring them he won't hurt them, asks them for their help. Nichols is getting ready to meet with Emerson. Dubaku reminds him that they need both Matobo and his wife. Dubaku also tells him to kill Emerson and his team. Although Nichols tells him that they might need them again, Dubaku wants to keep the diamonds and also sees Tony as a liability. When Nichols tells him that President Taylor hasn't retired the US forces from Sangala, Dubaku is angered and proves willing to materialize his threats. One of his men tells him there are still 1,300 planes in the air and Dubaku tells him to target Washington, DC. 01:13:54...01:13:55...01:13:56... 01:18:04 President Allison Taylor tells Ethan Kanin of another firewall breach. As Taylor tells him she wants to speak with all first-responders in the country, Ethan tries again to convince her of retiring their troops from Sangala. Taylor, however, tells him that she won't allow a madman to dictate orders in her country. Reluctantly, Ethan agrees to stay in contact with the NSA and the FBI. 01:20:22 Tony is trying to control Emerson's bleeding while assuring him that he didn't betray him for the diamonds, but because he didn't want to kill innocent people. Emerson tells him to go to hell and lets himself die. Meanwhile, Jack is still trying to convince the Matobos to go with their plan. When Matobo agrees to do it alone, Jack tells him that Dubaku wants his wife too. Matobo refuses, but Jack assures him that they will follow them and won't allow her to be harmed. Matobo still refuses to do so, but his wife convinces him to accept. Jack tells Tony about it, and sees him grieving silently in front of Emerson's body. Tony then tells him to get the bodies out of sight. Dubaku's man locks onto the FAA node, and he asks him to reroute the targets. As he does so, he tells another of his men to call the White House. 01:24:13 As Taylor is receiving the latest report from NSA, Tim Woods is transferred a call from Dubaku, who asks to speak with the President. Dubaku expresses his disappointment at Taylor, and then asks her to look out her window. As they all do, they see an explosion from two planes that crashed above Washington, DC. Dubaku then threatens to kill more Americans if she doesn't comply. Grief-stricken, she asks to meet with her Cabinet. 01:26:57...01:26:58...01:26:59... 01:31:12 As the President enters the Cabinet meeting, she is informed that Flight 131 from Chicago, with 240 passengers, crashed with a small commuter jet with 21 passengers. She is also informed that there might be casualties on the ground because the crash occurred above a residential neighborhood near Edgeborough, and that a Congressman and his wife might have been on the plane. Upon hearing all this, Secretary of State Joe Stevens tells the President they must retire their forces, to which Tim Woods agrees. As they all sit, Woods continues to expand on the possible consequences of further attacks. Despite this, President Taylor assures that there is still time to find Matobo and asks Admiral John Smith to have his strike force ready. As Stevens angrily expresses his disagreement, Taylor tells him to turn his resignation then. Stevens agrees and leaves as he tells them to think on the price they are willing to pay. President Taylor then proceeds to explain her reasoning and how she was elected to protect the ideals of the US. As she walks out of the room, we see her leaning to a wall full with grief. 01:36:28...01:36:29...01:36:30... 01:40:42 Buchanan, Chloe, and Renee arrive at Northwoods Airfield to meet with Jack and Tony. As they arrive, Jack tells Chloe to put a wire on Matobo. When Jack sees Renee, she questions him why he didn't trust her. He confronts her asking her if she would've believe his story. Meanwhile, Chloe puts a transmitter on one of Matobo's teeth. As Jack is preparing a sniper rifle, Buchanan tells him about the plane crash. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Peter Wingfield as David Emerson * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge * Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Steve Cell as Litvak * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson * Mark Aiken as Nichols Co-starring * DaJuan Johnson as Technician #1 * David Robert Lewis as Henchman #1 Uncredited * Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as Nichols' henchman Memorable quotes * Ule Matobo: Are you with the FBI? * Chloe O'Brian: No, I'm a stay-at-home mom. * Bill Buchanan: You're not listening to me. You cannot contact the FBI. You will jeopardize this operation and I won't let you do that. * Renee Walker: Well I don't work for you, I work for Larry. Now give me a phone. * Renee Walker: The four of you really think you can stop this? * Jack Bauer: We have to. It's as simple as that. * Jack Bauer: You okay? * Renee Walker: What do you think, Jack? You shot me and buried me alive. * Tony Almeida: (after winning a gunfight) Okay, let's put that behind us. You got what you want, now get the hell out of here. Background information and notes * Not including Redemption, this is the series' 150th episode. 706 Day 706 706 706